sick days
by yankeegal13
Summary: Based on a story i talked about at the end of starlight story.
1. Chapter 1

**I mentioned in my previous story how i was working on a story based on a previous story. Well this is actually based on some events mentioned in the last chapter of starlight story. I don't have a lot of details to work with in some of the other stories so this one is taking priority but if you have any details you want in some of my other stories i mentioned let me know.**

It was a nice fall day in the mushroom kingdom. The mario brothers were getting ready for a festival coming to town later in the week. Mario said to Luigi, "Are you excited for the carnival coming later this week." Luigi said, "You know im excited for it, i've never been to this carnival." Mario said, "I'm glad you're excited for it." Just then, Luigi started getting a bit chilly. Mario said, "Luigi are you all right." Luigi said, "I'm okay, it's probably cold out i'm gonna go to sleep." After that luigi drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Luigi woke up very early. He had been tossing and turning most of the night. He had a strange feeling in his stomach and was sneezing and coughing most of the night as well as started developing a weird rash. He was trying to be careful not to bother mario but his body was telling him otherwise. After a few hours of being inside the bathroom, Mario decided to wake up, he noticed Luigi was not in bed so he decided to check the bathroom. Eventually mario decided to make himself some breakfast instead.

When Mario was done eating breakfast, he noticed it was quarter to 9 and he had not heard from luigi at all. So he decided to see if luigi was still inside the bathroom. When he knocked on the bathroom door, he still heard the sound of puking so he decided to call a medical housecall.

After a few minutes, Mario called to luigi, "Hey luigi, can you please open the door, you have been hogging the bathroom all morning." Luigi said, "Go away Mario, its very bad." Mario said, "Don't worry, i made a housecall about it." Just then the doctor came in. When the doctor came, he said to Mario, "Are you the one who made the housecall." After mario said yes, he decided to check the bathroom and sure enough Luigi opened the door from the other side. Mario then decided to walk Luigi to the couch.

When luigi was safely on the couch, the doctor asked Mario and Luigi what seemed to be the problem. Mario said, "He was sneezing and coughing a lot this morning and when i was checking on him this morning, he looked like his stomach was upset." Luigi then said, "I also had some chills last night and this morning i saw a rash on me. The doctor then said, "I'll just examine real quick."

First thing the doctor did was take luigis temperature. When he checked, he noticed it was 104. The doctor then said, "Ok, you definately are not going anywhere today with a temperature that high. The doctor then told Mario to step out of the room so he can finish the examination. A few minutes after the examination, the doctor asked mario, "Have any of you two ever had chicken pox before." Mario said, "Why no, we havent, both of us were given shots against it as kids, why do you ask." The doctor said, "Unfortunately luigi has a bad strain of it, since you mentioned having the shot before, i think both of you should get it again since it may have worn out."

After the doctor talked to Mario, Mario agreed to both getting the shot. After both of them got their shots. Mario saw luigi asleep on the sofa. After that, Mario decided to let luigi sleep so he could get some things done.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been over an hour since the doctor had left Mario and Luigis house. Luigi was still fast asleep and Mario was busy doing household chores. After Mario had finished doing the chores, he decided to make Luigi some lunch to eat when he got hungry. After a while Mario decided to just leave the lunch on a tray and he would wait for luigi to wake up so Mario decided to take a shower.

After Mario got out of the shower, he decided to check if luigi was awake yet. A few minutes later, Luigi started to wake up. When luigi was awake enough, Mario brought him his lunch. Shortly after Luigi finished his lunch, he started itching. Mario said, "Luigi please don't scratch, here i'll get you some lotion." Just then Mario heard his phone ring, when he noticed the call he noticed it was Peach and Daisy. Daisy said, "Hello mario, i wanted to ask if you guys were going to the festival in a few days." Mario said, "Unfortunately i am not going to be able to go. Luigi came down with chicken pox early this morning." Daisy said, "If that is the case, i hope he gets better soon, i'll make sure to help send stuff for you guys in the meantime." After a few minutes on the phone, mario went back to luigi.

When Mario got back to luigi, he noticed Luigi was still very itchy so mario decided to send some of the soothing lotion to put it on luigi. After mario rubbed the lotion on luigi, Luigi said, "Thank you Mario." Mario said, "Its no problem luigi, now lets get you upstairs, i'd rather you not have much contact for a few days to focus on recovering. After that, Mario decided to bring luigi back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to apologize for the dialogue heavy chapter.**

The next morning, Luigi was laying awake in bed when Mario decided to check on him. Mario said, "Hey Luigi, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "Still a bit miserable." Mario said, "Its okay, the doctor said it would happen." Luigi then decided to sit up on the bed.

While Luigi was sitting up, he asked Mario, "What did you say with the doctor, anything i need to know." Mario said, "Yesterday morning when i found you inside the bathroom and i got concerned when you were puking inside the bathroom, i got concerned and called the doctor and he told me you had chicken pox, well he told me you had a bad strain and he told me you couldn't have any visitors for three days." Luigi said, "Is that why you brought me upstairs since i was too contagious for visitors." Mario said, "That is exactly what i'm saying." Luigi said, "Now i understand why."

After the conversation ended, the itching sensation came back and it was still very intense, Mario said, "Luigi please don't scratch those, we don't need it getting worse." Luigi said, "But its so itchy, i can't help it." Mario then picked up luigis medication and anti itch ointment and gave both to luigi then he helped luigi under the covers again. Luigi then said, "I'm so sorry Mario, i ruined it." Mario said, "Listen you didn't ruin anything." Luigi said, "But you're missing the festival all because of me." Mario said, "Listen, this is not the only festival, but if you want i can let yoshi go for us and have him enjoy it for us." Luigi said, "That is a great idea." After that, Luigi decided to roll under the covers, when luigi was asleep, mario set out to clean the rest of the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi had been unable to get out of his bed alone for the next two days. Everytime he tried, he either was sick to his stomach, having to scratch his itches or having to sneeze. However the hardest part for him was when he was not able to talk to anyone else other then Mario due to being too contagious for visitors.

Today, however was a different kind of day, he finally felt well enough to get out of bed on his own for short periods of time, which helped a little bit since he wanted to take a bath so badly. It was his first bath in three days and Luigi felt excited to finally bathe himself.

When Luigi got out of the bath, he saw Mario come in the room. Mario said, "Why Luigi, i see you are finally out of bed, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "I'm starting to feel better, i feel like i can walk around for a bit if i'm careful." Mario said, "Since you are able to walk around on your own, i guess i can let you rest downstairs with the mask on." Luigi said, "Oh yes i forgot, i'm still contagious." Just then Mario put a medical mask on luigi as well as put some gloves to prevent scratching, but the most important thing he gave luigi was an ice pack. Luigi still had a large fever so he was still required to use the ice pack when he was out of bed, but he was still unable to leave the house.

After being brought downstairs, Mario noticed that Daisy was downstairs. Daisy said, "Why luigi, i'm so happy to see you, how are you feeling." Luigi said, "A little bit better but i'm not 100% yet." Daisy said, "I'm glad you're doing better you must have been feeling pretty bad huh." Luigi said, "It was terrible for me the last three days, not being able to have visitors was getting to me." Daisy said, "I was in that situation this past month as well, except mine i couldnt have visitors for a week and it took me three weeks to get better." Luigi said, "Three weeks really." Daisy said, "Yes, three weeks."

Evrntually Daisy asked Luigi if he needed help with something. Luigi said, "Just need to put the lotion on, i did take a bath earlier and didnt get a chance to put the lotion on afterwards. After helping Luigi put the lotion on, she decided to leave and let mario care for luigi.


	6. Chapter 6

It took the next four days before Luigi showed signs of recovery. While he still had a slight fever, the rashes as well as the coughing and sneezing started to go away on its own. Only two days after the other symptoms went away did Luigi's fever finally go away.

The next morning, Mario came into Luigi's room and he said to Luigi, "Why Luigi, you look like you are finally feeling better." Luigi said, "Why thank you Mario, I'm looking and feeling a lot better." Mario said, "Since you're feeling better i guess we can go spend time with our friends." Luigi said, "That sounds like a great idea." After that, Mario and luigi decided to hop into the car to go out for lunch.

While Mario and Luigi were eating lunch, they saw Peach and Daisy. All of a sudden Peach said to them, "Why Luigi, i haven't heard from you guys in a while, how are you guys doing." Luigi said, "I'm doing pretty good actually, thanks for asking." Mario then said, "I'm doing pretty good as well, thanks for asking." Mario said to Peach, "I'm sorry for not getting back to you about the festival last week, both of us were excited for it and for spending time with you guys." Peach said, "It's not a problem, after all no one plans to get sick, especially close to something like this but i'm glad you guys are both ok now." Luigi said, "Thanks for letting me know, being stuck at home with no visitors didn't help me at all." Daisy then said, "I'm just happy to see you feeling better luigi". After the talk, Mario and Luigi decided to head home.

When Mario and Luigi got home, they saw a package on the front porch. Attached to the package was a nodte, here is what the note read.

**Dear Luigi,**

**I'm sorry to hear you had been sick this past week, I wanted to send you some stuff in a care package in case you are still recovering but if you are fully recovered by the time you receive this then you can just put the contents of the package in the house that you can use next time. I also put some stuff for Mario to enjoy but most of the package content was stuff for you, please enjoy the care package. Sincerely, Toadette.**

After reading the note, Luigi opened the package, inside the package was a pack of playing cards, some soft snacks, a teddy bear and a couple of puzzles and various other items.

After Luigi got inside and looking through the care package, Mario asked Luigi, "Hey luigi, you took a while to come back inside, are you doing okay." Luigi said, "Why yes i am, i was just outside looking at the package." Mario said, "We had a package, who is it from." Luigi said, "Toadette sent it to us, i think we should send her a letter back later." After going through the contents of the care package, Mario and Luigi just spent the rest of the day enjoying each others company.


End file.
